


Daisy Smiles and Wounded Hearts: A Collection of Emotions

by aeseukia



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeseukia/pseuds/aeseukia
Summary: a collection of emotions. poems i have never let anyone see.





	1. O.

here i'll leave my emotions.  
they'll tell a story i never had the guts to speak.   
here's a collection of the things i should've said.

 

 

 

 _thank you to my closest friends who encouraged me to keep writing._  
you guys have held my hand when i felt like i couldn't  
write anymore and have held me when i thought i couldn't keep going.  
i love you.


	2. I.

"i knew you were hidden among my mind's folders,  
but i still looked.  
in there, i found us.  
i found you.  
tell me, what is this pain located deep in my chest?  
tell me, why do i feel so suffocated?  
tell me, my love.  
i love you, that much i know to be true.  
it has been so long since i've felt your touch,  
so long since i've felt your kiss.  
i could almost forget the way our lips fit together,  
but i could never forget the feeling.  
i could never forget the blooming in my chest as i fell in love,  
the utter dizziness as i became drunk off your cologne.  
i could never forget the way your eyes swam with adoration,  
tiredness since you were a night owl like me,  
and an unreachable light i had the pleasure of knowing.  
but i could forget your kiss and your touch,  
i could forget the way you held my hand.  
but i can't forget those wonderful and small things,  
so instead,  
i will forever use our love and our small details to write romance novels.  
every one dedicated to you even if i never directly say it.  
i will let the stories ease my mind while my lips tingle from your phantom kiss.  
i love you,  
that i know will be forever true.   
your memory will stay within my heart,  
but now i have to file you away  
so i can live to see another day."  
 _-6:20 am_


	3. II.

"i spend my early mornings and late nights writing about you.  
the muse to my unlawful art.  
i spend my afternoon and evenings thinking about you.  
the center of my unlawful love.  
i will forever describe you as a light  
despite the darkness that lingers in your heart.  
you have always been more,  
more than what haunts you.  
you would never believe the words i write,  
much less speak,  
but every one has been true.  
my dear, i love you.  
for now and furthermore."  
_-6:33 am_


	4. III.

"i open my head like a cookie jar.  
i reach inside,  
pulling out a bottle of sunshine.  
i place it on the shelf.  
i hand it off to my friends on their darkest days.  
i grab another bottle and another,  
i can feel my sunshine dimming,  
but i keep replacing the bottles on my shelves.  
even though my sunshine has died,  
i keep pulling out happiness and stars,  
trying my hardest to keep my friends' smiles on display.  
soon,  
i have nothing left to offer,  
my head feels empty.  
but i keep reaching into my head,  
scrapping and searching for a new bottle.  
one more,  
i tell myself,  
but one more turns into more."  
_-6:51 am_

**Author's Note:**

> these seriously are poems that i have never officially let anyone see, but i hope that these poems invoke emotions in those who read and let them know that they are not alone in any emotion they feel. hopefully one day, these emotions will be their own small published book.


End file.
